letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Exit to Springfield
Mr. Burns sits in his office awaiting the union leader, who hasn't been seen since he promised to clean up the union (It's implied that he was killed in the effort), so that they can discuss the proposed union contract. Overlooking the contract, Mr. Burns is disgusted with the demands and reminisces about simpler times. As such, Mr. Burns decides to take on the greedy union and revoke their dental plan. Meanwhile, at Painless Dentistry, the Simpson children are getting their teeth checked. It is discovered Lisa needs braces. When Marge informs Homer, he tells her not to worry about the cost, as the union had won a dental plan during the strike of 1988. Later, at a meeting of the local chapter of International Brotherhood of Jazz Dancers, Pastry Chefs and Nuclear Technicians, Carl announces that the newest contract requires the union to give up their dental plan in exchange for a free keg of beer for their meeting. Homer slowly comprehends that giving up their dental plan would require him to pay for Lisa's braces and jumps into action, reminding everyone how their dental plan has helped them all, and how the new contract is an insult. Carl proposes Homer be the new union president and is promptly elected by a nearly unanimous vote. Mr. Burns monitors Homer and is impressed, confusing his attempt to get a candy bar off his back with exercising. Burns invites Homer to his office to try to reach an agreement but Mr. Burns' sly innuendos are mistaken by Homer as sexual advances. Homer quickly gets to his feet, saying he doesn't go for those "backdoor shenanigans" and promptly leaves. Lisa is given her new braces, which are extremely noticeable, leading her to call herself a "monster". Meanwhile, Mr. Burns sends hired goons to Homer's in order to take him back to Burns Manor to negotiate and once they sit to talk, Homer begins to need to use a bathroom. He asks where the bathroom is and immediately leaves, causing Burns to think that Homer is unwilling to even hear him out. Homer finally becomes fed up with Mr. Burns and calls a meeting where the union immediately vote to strike. Mr. Burns is undeterred by the strike and he tries several methods of breaking it up, such as bringing in 30's era strikebreakers and getting loyal robot workers. On an edition of Kent Brockman's talk show "Smartline", Mr. Burns is allowed an opening tirade and he threatens dire events. Fifteen minutes later, Mr. Burns and Smithers march to a secret room in the Power Plant and turn off the power for the whole town. The strikers don't lose hope and begin to sing. Burns, confident he has broken the union's spirit, steps out of his balcony to hear their reaction but is disarmed by their unity and optimism. Mr. Burns finally calls a meeting with Homer to concede to their demands on one condition: that Homer must resign as union president. Homer celebrates, causing Mr. Burns to finally realize that Homer is not a brilliant tactician. With the Simpson family insured again, Lisa gets her perfect new braces and she, the Simpson family and the Dentist gather and laugh as the episode comes to a close (as he had left the 'laughing gas' on). Category:Episodes Category:The Simpsons Episodes